


Leocentrism

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Polyamory, Temptation, Threesome - M/M/M, indecent proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci and Zoroaster da Peretola had never had an exclusive relationship. However,  when Leo's eye falls on the cruel Count Girolamo Riario Zoroaster simply cannot abide the thought of sharing his lover with such a man. But he soon finds that having Leonardo promise that he can have all to himself means losing even more of him.





	Leocentrism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> For the small Fandom Threesome Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Leo/Riario/Zo: Leo is both too much but not enough for any one person, but this can work.

_**Set in Rome, after the battle of Otranto** _

“Fucking bastards…” Zo empties the next bottle of whatever in the tavern they stay in. He’s never felt that angry about Leo before and at the same time never felt that let down. _All the things we have been through! And now he just drops me like one of his sculptures that didn't look as planned. Fucking Count Riario! What has he got that I don't?_

Zoroaster feels so deeply wounded by his ungrateful friend that he wants to get into a fight with one of these fucking Romans and never get out of it again.

There had been such contempt in Leonardo’s eyes as he sent him away, it pierced his heart more deadly than his sword could.

Since Count Riario stepped into their lives, nothing has been the same anymore; especially after their adventures in the New World. Leo seems only have to have eyes for him and their normally playful and funny encounters in bed are now short and bland. It feels as if his lover only wants to spend the minimal necessary time with him to meet his obligations and then go off to find his new friend again to spar his flitty mind with his.

Zo smashes his goblet down on the counter as he thinks about it. _Fucking Count Riario!_ It’s like a stupid mantra that has taken hold in his brain. Like when the natives of the New World had chanted that one single word over and over and it had given him the chills and made him feel so uneasy because he didn’t know what it meant.

+++

Leo feels the excited sparks rush through his brain as he listens to the count. Everything about this man intrigues and excites him. He loves the challenge he poses. To penetrate that invisible armour of arrogance and mistrust.

Had anyone suggested a year ago that he would fall head over heels for this man he would have thought them crazy. Now though he appears to be the crazy one as he stares at those pink lips, listening to that deep rumbling voice, wanting so badly to press his lips against them.

Count Riario thought he had a vision as Leonardo da Vinci suddenly stood in front of the gates of the Vatican. Clearly disheveled but nearly unharmed. His heart had made such a big leap, he thought it would jump out of his chest. Of course he’d never show his joy of seeing his travel companion again on the outside. Especially not when Leonardo's dog was watching over them so possessively. Riario was really surprised as Da Vinci sent him away so briskly.

He wonders what brought the engineer to his doorstep. His dull life suddenly became so much brighter.

“Just stop talking,” Leonardo suddenly blurts out as they are stood in the Vatican's private gardens. He bites his lip, his fingers twitching nervously as he looks at Riario with pure lust in his eyes.

Riario blinks at the sudden order and does so. He’d been talking because he didn’t know what else to do to keep the mesmerizing artist by his side. He looks at him questioningly, his whole body tingling from the proximity of the man he thought he’d never see again. On board of the ship, when they said their goodbyes, he thought the only time they’d meet again would be in battle, fighting for different sides.

Now he tilts his head slightly, lifting his eyebrows, “Da Vinci?”

“Many times we nearly died in the vault of heaven,” the engineer responds. “I nearly died in Florence as my maestro, who was like a father to me, was murdered. And then I nearly died in Otranto before watching my real father get decapitated by the Turks. I know I'm not immortal and I know one day my luck will run out. But until then I intent to live my life to the full and not miss out on another moment.” He takes a step forward and grabs the back of Riario's neck, kissing him roughly.

Girolamo doesn’t know what to do. In reflex he grabs the other’s arms to hold on to something. His head screams at him No! and Not here! But his body had longed for that moment for he doesn’t remember anymore how long so he presses his own lips right back onto the other’s luscious mouth.

The revelations of all those cruelties that happened to Da Vinci while he himself tried to find a new path had made his heart go out even more to the Florentine. He draws back though, gasping, “I… I don’t think we should...” as he sees the disappointment in Leonardo’s features he croaks quickly, “Not here.” He can’t let go of the man of his very vivid dreams, staring into that expressive face from close up, withstanding the urge to cover it in kisses for now.

Leonardo's hope surges at that last sentence. He had tried to prepare himself for rejection by the pious man, knowing that he would have taken that badly regardless how much he tried to steal himself for the inevitable. This, however, is beyond all his expectations. Not here… “Then where?” he asks boldly, grabbing on to the moment for fear that Riario might change his mind at any moment. “I need you,” he adds urgently, so that there may be no doubt between them.

With any other person, be it man or woman, he’d have slapped them across the face for such an inappropriate sentence but Leonardo’s urgency resonates inside of him and he chokes out, “Follow me,” before starting to walk quickly through a labyrinth of hallways and passageways, both narrow and broad. Passing guards and kitchen maids, making his way through a large garden before taking a flight of stairs upwards into his favourite tower. Far away from any prying eyes or ears.

All the time he has to stop the urge to run. He has never felt so exhilarated, never this excited. Of course he knows he’s about to do something he normally stands against. Vigorously so. He even plotted against the very man who’s leading him into temptation right now but he doesn’t care. The moment they parted before Otranto had made him feel dead inside and he had contemplated ever since why that was. As Leonardo stood in front of him this morning he knew why. And he didn’t have to deny his dreams anymore either. He felt so drawn to the man, it hurt! One could not explain it away, that it is not right to desire a man. It doesn’t matter. It simply doesn’t. It is the person that grabs your heart that matters most.

He frowns, why do we preach otherwise? He dismisses the thought for the moment as he turns to Da Vinci, holding open the door to him in an inviting gesture. Allowing a tiny smile to play on his lips.

Leonardo is almost speechless as the count invites him into this private room. He feels his cock swell inside his trousers as he realises that this is really happening. “I've thought about you from the moment we parted,” he admits as he steps inside and watches his host lock the door behind him. As soon as they are alone, he throws his arms around Riario again, seeking those lips hungrily.

The count doesn’t think anymore. The kiss comes very natural as their tongues meet for the very first time. It’s almost like God is telling him to do this. Leonardo’s arms around him, his body pressed against his own, nothing could feel any better. Maybe something...As he keeps learning how to devour the artist’s mouth, he lets his hands tentatively wander across the other’s back, feeling his muscles, feeling his strength.

Only a few times before he desired to touch another person in a sexual way since all he learned from his father was that nothing good can come from it. But with Leonardo it is different. The genius’ tongue against his seems to conjure miracles. Except in his wet dreams about the artist, he’s never felt his member grow in desire for a man. He didn’t know it was such an exquisite pleasure to be rubbed against the other’s thigh and… meeting the other’s hardness. Riario grabs Leo’s hair forcefully as this happens, hissing into their kiss with passion.

Da Vinci is pleasantly surprised by the count taking the lead now, by the way he grabs him, takes him, owns him already before they've even shed their shirts. It's exactly what he had hoped for, exactly what he desires from this man.

He plucks at the count’s shirt and his own as well, trying to get them both undressed whilst at the same time not wanting to break their ferocious lip lock. He's almost drunk with desire now; feeling Girolamo's erection press against him is making him crazy with want to have that fine sword of the church buried deep inside of him. “Fuck, count,” he pants. “Take me,” he begs unashamedly.

Riario thinks he didn't hear right but deep in his gut he feels the urgency to oblige as quick as possible. Like months of hallucinating about Da Vinci made him ready for this. “I will, artista,” he groans, undoing both their trousers while biting and kissing as much skin of the artist as he can reach.

Leonardo lets himself fall backwards onto the bed, kicking off his boots and wriggling out of his trousers. He pulls up his knees, grinning at the man who was once his enemy. He licks his lips as he watches Riario reveal all his holy glory to him. “You're stunning,” he groans appreciatively.

The count swallows harshly at the display of unashamed need. Da Vinci’s own sword already glistening at the tip. He doesn't know where to let his eyes linger longer, that fine weapon or the entrance to his body he presents so willingly. His own ability to speak seems to have disappeared as he wants to protest against the praise. He crawls onto the bed, right between Leonardo's legs and lets their swords slide together with a long loud moan.

“Holy fuck Yesssss!” Leonardo cusses as that sleek hot rod presses against his own. He wraps his arms and legs tight around Girolamo, pulling him more against him as he arches up, wanting to feel every inch of the man against his skin. He marvels at all these new feels, these new sensations. Like the count is a new invention, a new discovery. He loves that bit about having a new lover; when everything is still unknown, waiting for his mind to map out every freckle, every scar, every sensitive spot that makes his lover shudder with pleasure.

His fingers trace every muscle trembling under his touch. The count is just as muscular as Zo and yet somehow sleek and his skin smooth as a woman's.

Riario wraps his hand around their cocks, starting to pull them off. “Marvelous, artista,” he moans, burying his nose into the engineer's hair, rocking slightly, not wanting this to be over too soon but also building the steam up.

The Florentine throws back his head, whimpering. He jerks his hips to push himself into Riario’s fist. To have that skilled yet dangerous hand on his member is making his whole body tremble. “Girolamo,” he moans, kissing his face again, the sharp cheeks, that well groomed beard and those perfect lips.

The captain battles that agile tongue anew, reluctantly slowing down his hand as he feels already dangerously close to his climax starting to build. “Leonardo,” he tries out that name, letting it roll over his tongue as he looks into those slightly crazy eyes. “Let me take you,” he pants, moving himself into position, admiring the whole beauty of the maestro splayed out before him like that, his dick throbbing with need for him, his balls swollen.

“Yes!” the artist pretty much shouts. Hearing the count call him Leonardo does something to him and both his cock and his anus throb in anticipation. “Make me yours, make me feel all of you,” he pleads. He doesn't care anymore about pretence now that he has the man he's desired ever since the vault of heaven ready between his legs. He will happily beg him, whine for him, surrender everything to the count. Because this is exactly the dream he's been praying to become reality. To be taken by a man like Count Riario. Someone so totally out of his reach, so unattainable. And yet here he is, his Roman sword rubbing against his pucker. “Do it, Your Grace,” he teases a little with the man's honour title. “Show me how a man of the church fucks.”

Riario isn’t able to hold back one moment longer as his former enemy begs him, teases him like that. Your Grace out of Da Vinci's mouth feels so wrong and yet somehow so arousing, that he indeed takes him. Leaning over that delicious body and rubbing his moist cock head over that inviting, spasming rose. Then he presses in. Slowly. Very slowly. Every inch of his cock is sending pleasure through all his limbs, towards his brain. The heat of Leonardo Da Vinci is all consuming. “Holy fuck,” he swears, his arms trembling from the exercise of holding back. Staring down at the soldier in such a compromising position makes all sorts of emotions course through him.

Leonardo’s eyes roll back in his head as he's stretched torturingly slow by the count. Hearing him lose his composure as he drives that gorgeous dick into him makes his temples throb wickedly. “Fantastico!” he moans as he digs his blunt nails into Girolamo's bulging biceps. It had been a long time since he had given himself to anyone like this and the painful throb is so welcome and so delightful.

Riario has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to not come as he bottoms out. He stops his movements all together. “Leonardo,” he breathes again. Never in his wildest dreams and fantasies he thought having that man at his mercy would feel as intense as this, as fantastic, as empowering as this. Sweat is dripping from his nose and his temples as his cock is sheathed inside of his desired man.

When he is filled to the brim, feeling like he is part of the count’s fabric, of his very being, Leonardo wraps his legs around the other, pulling him in even more, curling up as much as he can from the bottom to let the other stir his core. His fingers dig into Riario's raven hair, pulling at the strands as he tries to keep hold of everything that's physical as his mind is floating away on the high of their intercourse. He blindly seeks that hungry mouth again, their lips and teeth crashing together as they fuck each other with the same passion they once would have fought with.

It’s frantic and crazy, wild and free. Riario feels like Leo is everywhere around him. His mouth, his fingers. His breathy voice. His hardness jutting against his abdomen. He doesn’t think anymore. He’s just a bundle of sensations, flying. He had never believed that people might fly, as the artist tried to explain to him once so desperately, but now he believes him as he comes undone inside of him. Lost to his erratic movements, lost to that gripping body and those eyes.

“Ffffffuuuuckmmmmm,” Leonardo mewls and howls and moans unintelligibly as he feels the count climax inside of him. He rocks himself against the other, sweat pooling between them, to seek just that little bit more friction. “Girolamo!” he calls the other's name out again as he comes on his cock, shooting hot semen across their skin. He clings on for dear life as they tremble and shake together, the desire that had been building between them for many months finally, finally answered.

 

+++

 

Leo almost skips into the tavern, a silly grin painted on his face from ear to ear. As soon as he spots his best friend in the corner he throws his arms around him and kisses his cheek, forgetting for a moment that they are in Rome, not Florence, where such behaviour may earn him a good few lashes if he's not careful. He's too mellow to care much for that though. “Missed you,” he whispers in Zo's ear before sitting himself down next to him resting his head on Zo's shoulder.

Zoroaster frowns. He hadn’t expected Leo back for some days and here he is, terribly cheerful and on some kind of high. Zoroaster is torn, as always when he felt kicked in the balls by his eccentric friend and lover. He wants to smack him for leaving him, making him look like a fool at the gates of the Vatican, and he wants to kiss him for coming back and showing his affections so openly.

“How’s the count?” he asks instead, waving the wench over to order some food and drink, knowing Leo probably did not think of eating at all that day.

The artist cannot hide the naughty smirk on his face as he thinks about the passionate encounter that's left his arse throbbing. “Mmmm, good,” he murmurs. “Very very good.”

Zo turns around abruptly, a heavy stone in his stomach. He grabs Leo by the shoulders and looks at him intently. As they move he gets a nose full of the other’s scent, “You...Did you fuck him?” he asks under his breath, having a hard time not to shout. It's one thing to bed a random boy or girl now and then. He can understand that since he had a few of his own ..But the count?!

“No!” Leo answers that question quite literally. He frowns too now, his mellow post orgasmic mood fading fast as Zo questions him. He grabs the bowl of soup that is put in front of him and dunks his bread into the broth.

No? Why do you smell like sex then? Zo bites his tongue as he remembers they're not in their hometown. He downs his wine and watches Leo eat. For a few moments he sits there, seething. He knows it shouldn't be any of his business at all...But the count? he thinks repetitively.

“Did he, you?” his teeth are gritted as he presses out the question.

“Ah,” points his finger at Zo, soup running into his beard. He grins at his longtime lover. “Very much so,” he keeps his language neutral to anyone who may overhear them.

“Fuck, Leo!” Zo can't help but shout now, not able to hold back the jealousy that ate at him since they went to the New World and he saw his lover being drawn to their enemy more and more. Still he thinks it shouldn't bother him but it does. It hurts his pride and , he must admit, his heart. He puts the goblet onto the table forcefully and storms upstairs into their room, fuming.

Leonardo stares after Zo, dumbfounded. He had expected some sarcasm, teasing perhaps or even a questioning of his sanity. But not this. He's angry? Why? He scratches his head, dragging his sleeve across his beard, arguing with himself whether to let Zo cool down for a bit or to go after him. He feels annoyed though that Zo had ruined his happy moment. At the end of the day it's none of his business who he sleeps with. And so he stubbornly continues to chew his bread and ladle his soup, intend on finishing his dinner before he faces the row he feels is hanging in the air.

When Leo doesn’t follow him immediately after, Zo pulls off his boots and throws them against the wall. “How dare he!” he yells. “Fucking Riario tried...no DID kill us!” If not for his cousin having the brilliant idea of sticking a hair pin into my mouth via a kiss …

He falls on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face, jumping up again and pacing the room.

He takes out his tarot cards and shuffles them. What am I gonna do?

When Leo reaches the top of the stairs he can hear his lover pace and his instinct is to turn right back downstairs and get hammered instead of having to deal with Zo's rant. However, he forces himself to push open the door. He remains standing by the door though, his arms crossed defensively. “What the hell is the matter with you?” he huffs.

“The matter!?” Zo is in front of Leo with two large strides, poking him against his bare chest with two fingers, “You! Letting that dangerous man this close to you! Fucking you up the arse!” he corrects himself. “He tried to kill us, remember?” He stares hard into Leo's eyes, willing him to see the danger, not admitting that he cannot bear the thought of the other's hands on his man.

“As we tried to kill him. And yet we're all still alive,” Leo retorts sharply. “In fact I'm standing here before you now feeling very much alive thanks to the count! He has changed. We all have. And I trust him.”

“You…” Zo rubs one hand over his face again, stunned about that new fact, opening and closing his mouth but nothing comes out. He thinks back quickly at what had happened when they were last with Riario, trying to see beneath his inner turmoil. Indeed the man of the Church had saved Leo's life, losing someone very close to him in the process.

He takes a very deep breath, “You trust him?” he croaks.

“Yes,” Leonardo responds. “I know you don't and I understand that but this is my choice. I'm the one sleeping with him, not you. So why are you throwing a tantrum?” He takes Zo's hand, the one that had poked him, and places a kiss to his knuckles. “I appreciate your concern, but I can look after myself, you know. Most of the time,” he adds with a chuckle to try lighten the mood.

Zo blinks and blinks again as the artist shows him such affection, “I...Leo,” he encircles his friend’s waist with his arms, his anger dissolves all of a sudden. “I thought, it's him now, not me anymore,” he casts his eyelids down sheepishly.

“What?!” It's Leo who blinks now. “You… you're jealous? Why?! I never said it was him or you! Girolamo, he's… different. He excites me because I don't know him, because he's like a mystery, a puzzle, a challenge for me to solve. You…,” he wraps his arms around Zo now, resting his forehead against his as he looks deep into his dark eyes, “you excite me because I do know you and because you know me. Better than anyone. You know exactly what I like, how to make me scream, how to make me come.” He presses his lips firmly on Zo's.

Zo feels his head spin from that answer. Of course! That's my Leo. He kisses his lover gently, letting his hands slide down onto his firm arse. Why would he do something in a normal way? What's normal anyway? “Want me to make you scream?” he whispers into that delicious mouth, his heart and body sing with unbelievable joy and relief.

“How about I make you scream?” Leo licks Zo's bottom lip, digging his hands into that wild mop of curls. “To make it up to you.” He slowly pushes him backwards, much like Riario had done to him. “To make sure you will never doubt how fucking crazy I am about you, no matter who else I sleep with.” He forces Zo onto his back on the bed and climbs between his legs, pulling at his belt.

“You're unbelievable, maestro,” Zo shakes his head and grins now, “I...I am very sorry I doubted you.” He grabs Leo's head and devours him for a moment, “And I'm so very crazy about you,” he quickly helps with his trousers. “I fucking love you, Leonardo Da Vinci.” He’s never said it before. But it occurred to Zo that now might be the right moment to make the man above him understand how much he means to him.

Leo stops with his hands down Zo's pants and gapes at him. Then a smile breaks across his face. “Even when you have to share me a bit with Count fucking Riario?” he mimics the way his lover refers to his now other lover.

Zo grits his teeth, wriggling his hips for Leo to move on, “Even then.” He vehemently blocks out the niggling thought that earlier this day Leo might have been in the exact same position as Zo is right now. That's what you get for being in love with a genius. He is unique. He behaves uniquely.

“I love you too, Zoroaster da Peretola,” Leo pulls out his man's thick cock and presses his lips to the head. “You are the very best.”

Zo groans very loudly at those lips against his sensitive tip, the love confession reverberating inside his whole being. “Leo…” he sighs as he cards his fingers through those now long strands of hair, lifting his hips a fraction.

“Mmmm.” Leo makes sure to make a display of it as he licks along Zo's hard shaft. He pulls his trousers further down, moving out of the way only to get them on the floor before he rekindles his efforts, sucking his lover deep into his mouth, moaning around his member.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Zo doesn't know what turns him on more, seeing Leo down there, licking his rod, or feeling him do it. Probably both. His brain turns to complete mush now as he grabs the bedding for support, moving his pelvis in a quicker rhythm, wanting that mouth to engulf him fully.

“That's it,” Leo murmurs in appreciation. “Love your dick, Zo.” He licks broad stripes across the tip, lapping salty precum onto his tongue. “Gorgeous.” He strokes the insides of Zo's hairy thighs, marvelling silently at how different Zo feels compared to Girolamo. “You're so fucking sexy,” he praises, moving his hands up to fondle that big sack.

Zo snorts and moans at the same time, “G...Grazie...But...But I think the sexy one is just….Fuck!...Sucking me off…” He circles his hips to meet all those delicious touches, “So damn nicely…”

“Mmmgood,” Leo rubs between Zo's cheeks now, rubbing his middle finger over his pucker whilst he sucks him deep into his mouth again, his tongue sliding back and forth, his head bobbing up and down enthusiastically.

“There, your tongue, Leo, please!” Zo begs as that finger already drives him wild. He just has to beg for more, the words tumbling over his tongue excitedly, his pucker twitching.

Leo lets go of Zo's manhood, wiping his mouth slowly, looking at Zo with a wicked glint in his eyes. They have not made that much time for each other in the bedroom for some time. Somehow over the years they had fallen into almost a routine in which Zo would seduce him into bed, tearing him away from his nightly studies and they would fuck in more or less the same position, Zo on his back like he's now and Leo rutting into him. I've neglected him, Leo realises with a shock. The encounter with the count had stoked up the fire in his belly again, of wanting to make Zo feel that fantastic as Girolamo had made him feel.

He bends Zo's legs back towards his chest and admires the treasure he'd taken for granted with renewed interest. He licks his lips, fluttering his lashes at his lover. “Such a sexy ass,” he says and leans in to place a kiss on that trembling pink rose.

Zoroaster squeezes the base of his dick to not come there and then. A string of unintelligible curses leave his lips as Leo kisses his most private place. He keens and mewls, raising his arse up more, begging unashamedly, silently.

Leo lays himself on his front and moves his lips to Zo's entrance, kissing him again and then licking his rim in slow circles, again and again and again.

The feather light touches of Leonardo’s lips and tongue are sending so many different sensations through his whole body it makes Zo squirm in utter delight, dancing on the verge of his approaching climax. It’s like heaven on earth, like all his nerve endings lead to his pucker and the tip of his cock. “My love,” he breathes, “...going to come on your tongue...”

“No no!” Leo mewls. He grabs Zo's base holding him firm. “Want to drink all of you,” he promises. “Tell me when you'll come.” He plunges his tongue through that pulsing ring of muscle, his nose pressed up against his taint as he tries to penetrate his beloved as deep as he can with just his tongue.

“FUCK!” Zo tries to hold on, joining his fist with Leo’s on his cock, squeezing while drowning in the sensation of being tongue fucked. Such a gesture of complete trust and intimacy. That soft muscle massaging and stimulating his hole in such an intense way, he sees stars when closing his eyes, combined with his lover’s face. Leo’s breath out of his nose against another most sensitive spot is driving him wild. It’s a very sweet and precious torture. He doesn’t want it to stop but…”LEO! Now!”

Leonardo moves quickly, removing his tongue from that oh so hot place to deepthroat that trembling cock instead; his eyes open as he silently gives Zo permission to come down his throat. Just a moment later a gush of hot seed fills his mouth.

Zo shouts his lover’s name again as an overwhelming orgasm hits him hard. Leo had always taken good care of him but with the war going on and all the battles and adventures they had been through lately, they were never in the mood for something extravagant. The act of Leo spoiling him down there reminds him of their first months together when they were super hungry for each other and Zo seemed to be Leonardo’s sole interest at the time.

He spills down his medic’s throat now, writhing and groaning, forgetting the world around him as pure bliss clouds all his senses.

Leo is tempted to finish himself off, but he holds back. He's had his pleasure, and this was all about Zo and about making him feel as special as he is to him. And so he crawls up into Zo's arms, kissing him messily with the taste of his sex still on his lips and then curls himself into his embrace. “Love you, Zoey,” he whispers the nickname he only ever uses for his love behind closed doors. Something he used to whisper in his ear when he was about to come. Another something that had vanished over the years. He twirls his fingers into Zo's chest hair as he listens to the fast beat of his heart.

Zoey? Zoroaster smiles very drowsily at the almost forgotten endearment. It makes his heartbeat quicken and his whole being is filled with warmth now, replacing the dangerous cold he felt this morning. He gathers Leo into his arms and kisses his nose playfully.

“Can it…” he begins tentatively, not wanting to blow the comfort after their earlier argument.

“Can what?” Leo raises his head to look at his lover.

“Nevermind,” Zo shakes his head, kissing Leo's forehead.

But the artist knows that something is playing on Zo's mind, so he presses further. “What is it? Can it what, Zo? Talk to me?”

Zo swallows, biting his lip. “Can it just be the two of us?” he whispers, feeling silly and girly and selfish that the whole thing with Riario still bothers him so even when Leo has just shown him how much he loves him.

Leo frowns. It had never been just the two of them, even though he loves Zo more than anyone in the world. There were always others, both for him and for Zo, which is why the other's reaction had surprised him so. “Just the two of us?” he repeats slowly.

“Forget it, I know that's not you,” Zo sighs, turning his head.

“Hold on a moment, not me? Since when was that you?” Leo puts his hand against Zo's cheek and forces him to look at him.

Zo shrugs awkwardly. “It's never bothered me before. But after everything we've been through and knowing what's still to come... I just want to make the most of every moment I have with you and not share you with anyone else,” he blurts out.

Especially not Count Riario, Leo reads the unspoken message well enough. “Alright,” he nods.

Zo is a little surprised at the quick answer and not any further protest. A broad smile spreads over his face as he grabs Leo's to kiss him once more. “You're the best.”

Leo half-smiles, resting his head on Zo's chest again, partly to seek that soothing comfort of listening to his slowing heartbeat and partly so that Zo doesn't have to see the inner conflict in his eyes. “If that's what you want,” he mutters. He suppresses the sigh as he thinks about the count. “As long as you are happy.” Don't be greedy, Zo is a wonderful lover and the best friend you can ever have. So he doesn't thrill you in the way that the count does, in the way that everything does when you're not sure whether you'll come out alive at the other end. But that's not a bad thing. Zo is right, you need to settle down and enjoy what you've got whilst you can. And who is to say Riario even wants a repeat of what you did? Now that he's taken what he wanted, why do you even think you'll still interest him?

Zo is oblivious to his lover's inner turmoil at the moment, still thriving on his post orgasmic bliss and Leo's words. He cuddles him even closer, not caring about the sweat that sticks them together.

+++

The next weeks keep them in Rome since Leo insists that he needs the Pope's money to build new weapons to fight against the Turks. Zo is fine with that and explores the city on his own. He doesn't see much of his lover though, since he's busy with a murder investigation, as he briefly told him.

As the time goes by Zo realises he’s asked something impossible of his restless partner. He knows Leo is strolling Rome's streets with the count to find Cardinal Rodrigo's killer. He also knows Leo would never break his promise to him. But however much Zo wants to deny it, he knows that a vow not to act on his feelings for the count doesn't mean those feelings aren't there in the first place, only that he, Zo, is denying his man something that had so clearly made him happy. Something that had ignited that spark of passion and excitement in Da Vinci that he so adores.

Now whenever they share a bit of time together or Leo asks him for his help, the genius is withdrawn and even more absentminded as usual. He looks unwell and the inventive lover is gone again. It's like a flame has been extinguished and Zo finds that that hurts him more than seeing Leo gush over his latest obsession.

He begins to wonder whether asking Leo to make a vow that goes so against his character was the right thing to do after all, for Leo as much as himself. Perhaps he simply cannot give such a great and unique mind all that it needs. After all nothing in this world is enough for Leonardo, not even the known world or God himself. Perhaps this time he was the arrogant one to think that he could best someone as interesting and enigmatic as Count Riario.

And so with an ache in his heart Zo makes a decision. He goes to meet the count.

At the Vatican Zo agitatedly paces the small room where the guard had told him to wait. What a fucking stupid idea! he curses himself again but then thinks of Leo’s distant, forlorn gaze, and he steels himself for the conversation as the count appears in the doorway.

“Well well, what an unpleasant surprise,” Girolamo throws his visitor an ice cold smile. He closes the door behind him and stares hard at Zo. “Leonardo is not here. And before you ask, I do not know where he is; I've not seen him today.”

“I know where he is,” Zo snaps back, mirroring the frozen smile, “That's why I am here.” He still can't see what Leo sees in the Roman. Of course he’s in pretty good shape, pleasant to the eye, as Leo would say, but inside? Anyway, Zo clears his throat, “I’d like to invite you into our quarters tonight,” he says determinedly, lifting up his chin.

“What?” Riario narrows his eyes suspiciously. He has no idea why the fortune teller is really here, however, he had expected something between a threat and a lecture. “If you intend to tell me to stay away from your precious artista, don't worry. Da Vinci has made it perfectly clear to me that we're better off not getting to know each other too well,” he says coldly, the conversation with Leonardo still heavy in his heart. “I can guess that that was your doing,” he tilts his head slightly, eying the other with disdain. “So you could have saved yourself the bother of coming here, he has not broken his oath to you.”

Zo tries to hide both the relief and the surprise, by coughing. “Leonardo never breaks an oath,” he hisses, “But…that's the problem in this case.” He grabs the hilt of his sword for support as he presses out between gritted teeth, “he needs you.”

Riario stares at this man in front of him. He opens his mouth, moves his jaw, then closes it again without a word. He needs you. Yes, and I need him. But you were the one who told him to stay away from me. “What is the catch?” he takes a step forward, his own hand wrapped around his dagger as well. “First you want me out of his life and now you are asking me to do… what exactly?”

Zo huffs in frustration for having to explain things more clearly, “Iwaswrong,” he mutters, “You are his riddle, he needs a riddle in his life. I…” fuck! “I beg you to come with me.” What I do for love! Zoroaster stands proudly, not admitting his defeat to this man openly.

The count feels a victorious smirk pull at the corners of his mouth. As he looks at Zoroaster, begging him like a street dog, he snorts and then begins to laugh out loud. “Who do you think I am? A whore you can throw a bag of coin at? In any case, why is Da Vinci not here with you to back up your proposal?” He tries to work out what the other's true motive is, but he is unable to come up with anything plausible.

“BECAUSE,” Zo loses his patience now, “Da Vinci never breaks an oath, even if it plays tricks with his health!” he yells now. “He’s the most loyal person I’ve ever met! I was the one who made a mistake here.” Fuck! How often do you want me hear say it?

Riario takes three steps forward until he stands right before Zoroaster. He slowly curls his fingers around the Jew’s tunic and then pulls him closer, bringing his lips so close that he almost kisses him. “Do not mistake me for a fool, Tommaso Masini,” he hisses. “If this is a trick of yours, I will make sure you'll live to regret it. However,” he moves his lips, hovering over Zoroaster's cheek, “I shall think on your proposal.” He abruptly lets go of the man and steps back, grinning.

“Fuck you!” Zo swiftly regains his balance, having a hard time not to punch the count in the nose.

“Let's not get carried away,” the count laughs sarcastically. “Now get out of here,” he waves his hands dismissively and leaves the room without another word.

Zo's rage is so enormous that he just has to get out of there. He did his best. He surely did. It depends on Riario now to get his lover...their lover? he wonders, out of his stupor.

++++

“Hm,” Leo mutters in response to something Zo had said, although in truth he had no idea what he's just agreed with. He flicks over his page and begins to redraw the heart from the notes he had taken during Clarice's autopsy. Such a curious organ once you cut it open, he muses. Just muscle and vessels. Nothing that would indicate there is anything more there than there is in the liver or the pancreas. Not when it comes to feelings anyway. It's just another cog in the fantastic machine that is the human body. And yet somehow humans have come to believe that it is this organ that is capable of love, is responsible for feelings of such unimaginable joy and equally such pain and suffering unlike any other part of the body. Not even the magnificent brain, the part that excites him most as the entity that is the receptor of knowledge and the executioner of great ideas, is as much of a mystery to the genius as the heart is. How does it rule me so? How does it continue to taunt me, to haunt me, when my mind knows that it is foolish, what I desire?

Zo sighs, knowing full well that his lover didn’t hear a word he said. He puts the tray he brought in right on top of the hundreds sheets of paper in front of Leo’s nose, poking him in the shoulder, “Food. Not eaten in three days. Body needs nourishment.” He wonders briefly if the count decides to show up here, in the middle of chaos of open books, chemicals, tools, paint, hundreds of started sketches, wine and water jugs. He smirks though, if he wants the man, he has to take him as he is, just as I do.

“Thanks,” Leo smiles up briefly at Zo but then moves the plate off his papers and continues his notes. “I'm not hungry, I'll have something later,” he says absentmindedly.

Zo sighs, trying not to worry too much. Leo's record of not eating is five days, so he’ll be fine for the moment. “But...” Zo does a theatrical sniff at Leo’s neck, “you stink.”

Leo looks up at his lover now. He can always rely on Zo being brutally honest with him and to make sure he doesn't forget to look after himself when his brain is so preoccupied that something as basic as personal hygiene just doesn't feature. He lifts his arm, sniffing his own armpit and pulls his face. “Alright then,” he sighs, putting down his pencils. “I'll go to the baths and then have something to eat. Coming?”

Zo smiles, being very frank has always helped to penetrate the genius’ mind at work.

+++

Leo hates to admit it, but he does feel better after a refreshing bath, a good meal and a fresh glass of Roman wine. Not only have his spirits lifted a little, but his mind feels less overwhelmed than it had a couple of hours ago. “Thanks, Zoey,” he mutters as they ascend the stairs to their room, “for always looking after me.”

Zo slaps his lover's arse as he walks up behind him. Leo using that nickname makes his knees wobble a little. “Always a pleasure.”

“If that isn't the love birds,” a sarcastic voice greets them from above.

Leo freezes and his hand shoots out to where his sword would be if it wasn't for the fact that they had just returned from the baths unarmed. But as the voice registers in his head - Girolamo! - his heart makes an awkward leap, unsure whether to be excited or worried. “Count…” he chokes out rather formally as the visitor appears at the top of the stairs, looking absolutely breathtaking.

“Artista,” Riario bows his head slightly, trying to ignore Zo, “what an unexpected pleasure to meet you here,” he mocks the fortune teller, having only eyes for the engineer.

“Ehm…” Leo shifts uncomfortably, his eyes flitting to Zo and then back to Riario. “Why are you here? I did not invite you,” he states clearly so that Zo knows this isn't his doing.

“I did,” Zo looks up towards them, standing behind Leo on the narrow staircase.

“What?” Leo pinches the bridge of his nose hard as he is fairly sure now that he must have fallen asleep on top of his investigation papers. There is absolutely no way and no possible other explanation why Zoroaster would have invited his archenemy to their accommodation.

“He begged me to come, actually,” Riario can't help the satisfied grin, putting Zo down, celebrating his success.

Zo wants to jump and strangle the count but he grabs the banister instead, his knuckles white.

“Zo?” Leonardo turns himself half round, looking at this lover questioningly.

“Let's discuss this inside,” Zo puts his arm around Leo’s shoulder and shoves the perplexed man through the door, staring hard at Riario to follow them.

“What's going on?” the Florentine genius crosses his arms and stares at both men as soon as Zo has closed the door behind them. “Can one of you please explain this,” he motions from Riario to Zo and back again.

“I figured that you need him,” Zo points towards the man he dislikes so much, “I know you wouldn't have broken your promise to me, so I invited count Riario myself.”

The captain looks amused from one man to the other, studying them silently.

“I need him…” Leonardo repeats still looking from one man to the next. “Yes,” he admits. “But…” He looks at Zo now, frowning, worry in his eyes, “I choose you. I… I need you… both,” he blurts out now, swallowing hard.

Zo looks shellshocked at his lover. “Both?” his heart skips a few beats. He had invited the count with a heavy heart, certain he’d lose Leo to him, but this? He holds his breath, staring at the intruder of their relationship.

The count looks at Zoroaster, his adversary, his nemesis, with the same look of shock. He is not sure what he had expected to come from the man's invitation, but an ultimatum had seemed the most likely scenario. “Both?” he too repeats, his lips suddenly dry as he turns to the handsome artist who is filling his dreams with sinful longing.

Leo looks from one to the other as if they are stupid. “Yes! I love you both!” he says now, not even realising that he had not actually declared his love for the count yet until that point.

Riario sucks his breath in sharply at that unexpected declaration. Like always the genius manages to knock his wall of arrogance down with such a well placed blow and he struggles to regain his composure.

Zo swallows and clears his throat, not believing his ears about the oh so Leo like declaration of love. “I...I invited Riario here, because you obviously missed the challenge he provides...I thought I am not enough for you anymore,” he says, embarrassed in front of the count but thinks it's best to play with open cards now.

“Well…” Leonardo scratches his head awkwardly, not able to look at either man now as they both stare at him in shock. “I guess… I did not want to be with someone you disapproved of,” he says to Zo. “When you asked me. But… I can't just switch off how I feel about Girolamo. Like I said to you before, that doesn't make me any less crazy about you. I guess… for me… it's like I love both the midday sun and the moon at night,” he tries to explain his feelings that apparently just be so alien to these two. “I don't renounce the warmth of the day for enjoying the tranquillity of the night. I can enjoy both, equally.” He looks helplessly at both desired men, wishing them to at least understand if not agree.

Zo nods his head, having known Leo for years he certainly understands his thinking, now that he explains it like that. He just hopes Riario will too.

The count takes a step forward towards Leonardo. “You can love both the day and the night,” he says. “But it is not possible to enjoy them at the same time,” he throws Zoroaster a cool glance. “I should not have come.”

“Wait!” Leonardo calls out, frustrated with how the other two have backed him into a corner. “You… you're right. But,” his fingers flit nervously as he tries to salvage the opportunity before it's gone. “Perhaps not, and yet some days we can see both the sun and the moon in the sky.” He grabs the count's sleeve, “Don't go. Our earth needs both the sun and the moon, it cannot exist without them both.” He reaches for Zo's arm too. “The moon reflects the sun's light, to provide light in the darkness. And the moon provides stability to earth, allowing life to flourish.” He wets his lips, knowing he's rambling as he buys himself time and tries to find the right words to convince them both that this could work. “Why… why can't we all just be together, each having our space, our own role and yet connected to the others?” he asks hopefully, expecting rejection from both of them. “I do love you both, my sun,” he caresses Zo's face, “and my moon,” he repeats the same gesture with the count.

Zo’s forehead is creased in wrinkles as he frowns very deeply, trying to comprehend Leo’s comparison. He leans his cheek against Leo’s callused palm, his heart full with warm, fuzzy love for his engineer. It made him smile that he compared himself with earth, such a scientific approach. He regards the count out of slitted eyes. After a moment he says with a raspy voice, willing to do just about anything to make his lover happy, “Indeed they have been seen in the sky at the same time…” He straightens himself up and stares at Riario in a challenging way, trying to overcome his bone deep hate for the man, hopefully not looking to threatening while doing so.

The count looks at his challenger passively for a moment. His instinct is to walk away if he cannot win this fight. But a tiny part of him is stubborn enough not to do that, not to let the other win instead. Can there be a truce? For mutual gain?

“I thought your theory was that the sun was the centre of all things?” he can't help but press through gritted teeth, throwing Zoroaster a suspicious look.

“Oh shut up, it was just an analogy,” Leonardo begins to laugh at both men as they cannot put down their mental weapons. He grabs the count behind his neck and presses his lips firmly against his mouth to still his further challenges.

Zo doesn’t know how to feel about this. Leo still has his arm in a tight grip, pulling him closer as he kisses his enemy. Maybe I should stop thinking about this man as my enemy since my lover desires him so? He asks himself, jealousy and curiosity sparring inside of him.

They’d played games before, a long time ago, enjoying one or two women in bed with them together. But this is so completely different on so many levels, he has a hard time to wrap his mind around it and knows it will take awhile to get used to this concept But! To watch Leo kiss another man certainly turns him on he finds out in this very moment.

For a moment the forbidden kiss in front of someone he trusts so little sends warning signals all through the Roman lord and captain. But then a more primal feeling takes over and he answers the kiss he had been so desperate for these last few weeks. To his surprise the presence of another actually thrills him, makes him want to possess and own Da Vinci even more.

“Zo…” Leo pleads as he breaks the kiss with the count, pulling his longtime lover in.

Zoroaster doesn't hesitate now to claim Leo as his own, letting the count watch, feeling his arm brush up against his as they are standing so close. He wants to strip now and give the Roman a show of how capable he is to give Leo a fantastic time but he hesitates not knowing what his lover has in mind. He breaks the kiss to whisper into his ear, “Are we just going with the flow then?” He playfully licks behind it.

Leo smirks at the both of them. He knows this must be awkward for them if they do not desire each other the way he desires them both. And so he knows he has to take the lead here. He takes both their hands and walks them backwards to the bed. “Il mio sole e la mia luna,” he says again, grinning, pulling them both on the bed with him. He begins to stroke both their chests, their arms, their bearded faces - one impeccably groomed and the other wild and free. “You are both so beautiful.”

Riario feels like he's split in two. One part of him wants to kick the mongrel out of bed but his more primal part watches Leo's agile fingers play with that curly chest hair, his mouth moving to one of those quickly exposed, perky nipples. He must admit it makes him highly aroused, especially since the ambidextrous artist gives him the same treatment. He can't suppress a pleasurable gasp as Leo graces him with his teeth.

Zo threads his fingers through Leo's hair as his lover bends over the other's chest. He presses himself against Leo and starts to shower the nape of his neck with tiny kisses. His hand stroking his freshly bathed skin beneath his shirt.

Holy hell! They've barely started and already Leonardo is drowsy on the effect of these two battling to pleasure him, to give themselves to him. Now that he has both underneath his fingertips their differences as well as their surprising similarities are even more evident than in his mind’s eye. Strong, muscular warriors they both are. Two sets of eyes black as coal seem to penetrate deep into his soul. But whereas Riario's touches are hard, possessive, controlling, demanding, Zo's are more tender, giving, caring and loving.

As Riario turns Leo fully towards him, their covered cocks clashing, he starts to bite his throat, his hands quickly unlacing his trousers and sliding his hands inside both back and front.

Leo gasps loudly. He had expected more foreplay would be required to get those two stubborn goats to let down their guard enough to move to the next stage. He is pleasantly surprised though that the count is eager to get going.

He throws his head back though against Zo, making sure he gives him just as much attention as he seeks his lips. “Kiss me, my love,” he pleads.

Zo melts inside as he’s addressed like that in front of Riario and instantly obliges. He licks Leo's lips lasciviously before delving his tongue deep inside his mouth, curling it around Leo's. He moves his hands towards his lover's front, caressing his chest and his stomach, very aware that he touches Riario in the same places with the backs of his hands as he's pressed so close. He finds it is not as unpleasant as he thought it would be.

The count pulls back an inch, regarding the two long term lovers and actually smirks, as he slowly starts to pump Leonardo's cock.

Leonardo looks at the count from under his lashes when he briefly comes up for air, moaning softly in appreciation. His hands fumble for the same delight, pulling at Zo’s laces and Girolamo’s buttons until he has two hot fleshy swords in his hands.

“Fuck, Leo!” Zo can’t help but curse loudly. Then he hears Riario exclaim something similar. Lucky bastards. Zoroaster thinks as he leisurely pumps into his lover’s skilled hand, loving the blissful expression on his face. The tip of the artist’s tongue moistening his bottom lip in concentration.

Riario presses his forehead against Leo’s chest as he watches him rubbing his forefinger over the slit in his sensitive tip. He bites his lip hard to not mewl like a needy cat. This is such an exquisite feeling!

Just a couple of hours ago Leonardo could not have imagined to find himself in heaven like he is now. He wrestles both men down onto the mattress with him through wild kisses and perfectly placed strokes, using all of his skill and knowledge of the male anatomy to position himself comfortably between his two lovers with all their clothes in a heap on the floor.

“Stunning,” he praises his Roman lover as his fingers and lips trace down his chest. “Gorgeous,” he repeats the same as he turns on his other side, licking a stripe down the Florentine’s belly.

Zo wants those lips on his shaft as Leo moves so dangerously close down there. He dares to look over towards the count who stares back at him with a measured gaze, but the heat of arousal clearly written on his features.

Riario is now the one who’s exploring Leo's sensitive neck, pulling his stare away from Zoroaster, trying hard not to be disturbed by the third man in bed as he starts to slide his already surprisingly hard on over Leo's arse cheeks.

“Hmmmm,” Leo whimpers happily as he feels Riario’s hot rod press against his tailbone. He proceeds to climb on top of Zo, pushing his legs apart as he plunges his tongue into his lover's mouth. He reaches behind him for the count, dragging him with him, behind him. “So hot,” he groans as his dick trembles with anticipation.

“Fuck me, Leo!” Zo begs unashamedly, needily, pulling the skilled genius closer, rolling himself in position, looking up into those gorgeous features only inches away from his face. His hands caressing his lover’s beard.

Riario decides to just shut down his brain and not think about the consequences this through and through sodomite act might bring since his body obviously gets so very much stimulated by it. Leonardo da Vinci presents himself in front of him, back towards him. The utmost gesture of trust. And the model for a perfect sculpture. All lean muscle and well proportioned body. The man of the Church licks his lips as he maps out that body with his hands over and over until his tongue draws a straight line up Leo’s spine and into his ear. His hard on nudging at that fine pucker as he leans his full length over the artist.

“Fuckyesss,” Leonardo mewls, arching his back. He places his right hand on the back of Zo’s thigh and spits in his left, lubricating his cock as he lines himself up. “Gonna make you feel amazing,” he promises Zo. “Me and Girolamo. He's going to fuck me right into you,” he whispers huskily, reaching behind him for the count.

Riario mirrors Leo’s action and moistens his own shaft, hissing at his words. “Going to fuck you nice and slow, artista,” he states, not mentioning the fact that he kinda likes to see the mongrel on his back for him too, being at his mercy in some strange, twisted way.

Zoroaster isn’t sure if he likes Girolamo in that sentence but he doesn’t really care at the moment since he can feel Leo’s cock head pressing into him. “DamnLeothat’ssogoooood,” he wriggles his arse to get more, welcoming the pressure, loving the aroused and happy spark he sees in his man’s eyes.

Yesyesyes Leonardo hums with pleasure as he sinks into his beloved. He makes sure not to move too much, really wanting his new lover to set the pace to push him balls deep into pleasure and then slowly back again onto his delicious sword. He adores how Riario has laid his forearm across his belly in a possessive embrace. He keens as his arse is pulled open to allow the Roman to penetrate him deeper still. “Fuck fuck,” he cusses not knowing where to put his hands, his mouth, as he wants to consume both of them all at once.

Riario’s body feels like in heaven as he sheaths himself into his artist. Tight, hot, exquisite pressure. It’s like Leonardo’s body is pulling him in on it’s own. He groans into his lover’s soft hair as he’s overwhelmed at how different it is to make love in this position. His balls pressed against the other man’s butt as he bottoms out. “So very delicious, Artista,” he breathes into Leo’s ear, only for him to hear.

Zo is immensely turned on now as he feels how hard Leo is inside of him. His own cock experiencing the best friction between them. He grabs his lover’s biceps as he moves upwards to capture his mouth in an all consuming kiss, grateful that he’s the one who’s actually facing Da Vinci.

The count doesn't know what possesses him, whether it's morbid curiosity or what, but somehow his hand slides over Leonardo's trembling thigh and onto Zo's hip. He uses the leverage to flush the three of them even closer together.

Zo’s eyes snap open as he feels the hard grip. He meets Riario's wild gaze briefly but then he gives over to Leo's shaft hitting his pleasure spot and he curses out his delight in about a dozen different languages.

Leonardo writhes between the two men, shuddering as Zo grips him oh so tight. The hard weapon of the count bangs into him relentlessly now, pushing the breath from his lungs in passionate gasps and moans. To be both giver and receiver at the same time is a thousand times better still in reality than even in his most wicked dreams. He cannot tell anymore which sweaty limb belongs to whom, the heavy scent of sex filling the whole room as they ride each other to an orgasm he already knows will be extraordinary.

Zo grabs Leo's shoulders as he feels his climax approach. His body a bundle of highlighted pleasure nerves. Each of them singing and dancing towards the ultimate bliss.

Riario's thrusts into Da Vinci become faster and even more powerful and frantic as he finally reaches the edge before tumbling over. Weeks of longing and doubt ending in a hot white light behind his eyes. His body erupting inside the man of his dreams as he moans, “Artista,” over and over.

Leonardo doesn't know what comes out of his mouth anymore as a chain reaction that would impress Mother Nature consumes the three of them. Never before had he enjoyed the pleasure of feeling his dominant lover shoot his seed up his arse at the same time as he empties his own load into his bottom love. He thinks he might just pass out from the sheer overload of feelings and sensations.

“Holy fuck,” Zo is the first who finds his breath again, even though he's buried beneath the other two, “that was extraordinary, I gotta admit.” He brushes his lips against Leo's sweat stained hair, trying to entangle his legs a little.

Riario doesn't really want to move since his cock still feels very comfortable where it is right now. A grunt of agreement escapes his throat as he breathes in the sinful scent of sex, willing his brain to shut up for the moment.

Leonardo threads the fingers of his right hand through Zo’s and his left hand searches for the count’s. “Love you both,” he mumbles, smiling drunkenly. “Fantastic.” He wonders if they can just stay here, him sandwiched just nicely between the two most gorgeous men of the Italian peninsula. Riario’s cock softening but still nicely filling his backside. His own throbbing member happily seated inside Zo. This is the best feeling ever! he muses happily.

Riario's life feels completely upside down right now. The ice cold claws that were holding his heart are melted and his insides feel uncharacteristically warm and fuzzy. He’s not sure if he likes being so vulnerable. Ti amo, Leonardo, he thinks but can't bring himself to say it with Zo right there. He never thought he would be the holding hands type but with this extraordinary man it feels totally natural. He squeezes those agile fingers briefly and then rolls off their love pile. He turns on his side and possessively kisses Da Vinci as the other man still rests on Zo.

Zo holds onto his lover's hand. And to make a point in this awkward situation repeats his words from earlier, “Love you too, Leo.” And after a moment of consideration he adds, smirking himself , “Thank you, count. I…” he clears his throat, “I must admit that your contribution was enjoyable.”

Leonardo blinks at Zo in surprise. Can it be that these two have found a mutual ground in this extraordinary event that transcends their deep rooted hatred? He smiles, turning onto his back between them, pulling them both closer. “My little universe,” he grins, stroking both their heads. “I like it when you two put your need to outdo each other to such excellent use.”  
Zo bursts out in laughter, biting Leo's chest gently, while Riario rolls his eyes, grumbling, “It's always about science with you, Da Vinci…” cupping the engineer's flaccid cock in his hand, not caring where it had been before.

“Not always,” Leonardo smiles. “And isn't it always about God with you, count?” he throws back, kissing that beautiful angular face.

“Yes,” Riario agrees, although he knows God must be furious with him for this latest fall from grace.

“How about ..,” Leonardo quickly grabs for Riario before he can let his inner turmoil ruin this perfect moment. “For the rest of this night, why don't we leave fate, science or religion out of it. I suggest that the only thing we need right now,” he shuffles himself from between his two admirer’s towards the edge of the bed, “is a little refreshment before round two,” he winks at the both of them.


End file.
